Raising the temperature
by Blackfang64
Summary: It's a stinking hot day today for Natsuki. So how does she intend to cool off? With a little help from a certain Kaichou girl of course. Shiznat 2 chapter food fic.


**Author: Yay fic number 30. I never expected to get this far. Well enjoy this food fic.**

**Raising the temperature part 1**

The air was thick with heat as the sun burned brightly in the sky. Animals had taken shelter to escape the heat as the ground burned. People were turning there fans or air con's up too full bolt to cool themselves down.

The ceiling fan spun round and round as the blunette watched it spin. She laid there wearing nothing but a white bra and short black shorts. She tossed the bed sheets onto the ground to make it cooler, but didn't do much. She laid there with her eyes fixed on the fan watching spin round and round and round.

"My head hurts" the girl complained. The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through her the apartment. The girl sat up wondering who it could be. Feeling too lazy to put a shirt on she walked out of her room and to the door. Also if she knew what was on the other side of the door, she would've put a shirt on.

She opened the door to find a tall brunette girl standing there. There was an awkward silence as the brunette looked at the girl. "Natsuki!" the girl screamed as she dived onto Natsuki diving into Natsuki chest. "Shizuru? What are you doing here and will you get out of my breasts?" Natsuki asked as she looked at Shizuru. "Ara I just came by to see how Natsuki was doing" Shizuru replied as she got off Natsuki.

"Will stop diving into my chest when you come over?" Natsuki asked. "Ara but Natsuki's breasts are so soft how could I not help myself?" Shizuru replied as she smiled happily. "If you are going to keep talking about my breasts then you might as well go" Natsuki said as she crossed her arms. "Ara Natsuki hates me now, I feel so unloved" Shizuru said as she began to cry.

"No Shizuru I don't hate you" Natsuki apologized as she got up. "So Natsuki likes me then?" Shizuru asked as she put on a smile. "Urgh forget it, come in if you must" Natsuki sighed as she showed Shizuru in. Shizuru reached back and picked up the shopping bag as she walked in happily.

Shizuru placed the shopping bag on the kitchen counter while Natsuki walked over to the fridge to get a drink of cool water. She pulled out a bottle of water and walked over to the cupboard. "So Shizuru what's in the bag?" Natsuki asked as she opened the cupboard.

"Ara I thought Natsuki like to make a nice cool fruit salad with me" Shizuru replied and she pulled out some fruit. Natsuki poured her self a drink of water as she watched Shizuru setting up. Natsuki put her cup down as she walked over to the where Shizuru was.

Natsuki looked at the bench and found all kinds of fruits laid out. "Whoa apples, bananas, canned apricots, pears, grapes, nectarines and strawberries, do we really need to eat all of this?" Natsuki asked as she looked at Shizuru. "But of course it wouldn't be a fruit salad if there wasn't this much of a variety now would it?" Shizuru replied as she looked at Natsuki. Natsuki shrugged her shoulders as Shizuru smiled.

"Natsuki is so cute" Shizuru said out loud causing the Natsuki to blush. "Here Natsuki you can start by opening the canned apricots" Shizuru said as she handed Natsuki the can. Natsuki walked over to the draws and pulled out a can opener. She placed the can on the bench top as she began cutting the lid off with the can opener.

"Here you go all done" Natsuki said as she held up the can. "Okay, now you can start chopping up the bananas into small slices" Shizuru said as she handed Natsuki a knife and some bananas. Natsuki walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a chopping board and a big bowl. Putting the bowl aside she put the bananas on the chopping board and began peeling them.

Grabbing the knife she went chopping away. "Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this" Natsuki said as she smiled. "Natsuki" Shizuru asked. Natsuki turned her head as Shizuru pressed a chopped strawberry onto Natsuki's lips. Natsuki opened her mouth enough for the strawberry to get and the tips of Shizuru's fingers. Shizuru pulled her finger tips out as Natsuki happily chomped away on the strawberries.

Shizuru smiled as she patted Natsuki on the head. Shizuru picked up another strawberry as she placed it between Natsuki's breasts. Natsuki glared as Shizuru laughed. "Just for that I'm not going to eat it" Natsuki frowned as she crossed her arms putting the knife down on the bench. "Ara, don't worrying it wasn't you who was going to eat it" Shizuru replied as a devilish smile grew on her face.

Natsuki watched as Shizuru moved closer. Next thing Natsuki new Shizuru had dived in and began digging the strawberry out with her tongue. Natsuki laughed as Shizuru's tongue was making her ticklish. Shizuru smiled as she kept up the work. "S-Shizuru s-stop it ah ha ha ha" Natsuki laughed. Shizuru pulling away with the tip of the strawberry poking out of her mouth.

Shizuru smiled as she moved closer to the nervous Natsuki. Shizuru smashed her lips against Natsuki pushing the strawberry into Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki's eyes widened as she could feel the strawberry being pushed into her mouth. Shizuru kissed passionately taking small bites of the strawberries as Natsuki was pushing it back in.

Natsuki began biting the strawberry swallowing the bitten bits. Natsuki could feel the strawberry gone as now she could feel Shizuru's tongue sliding in. "Shi-zu- ruuu" Natsuki try to say as fumbling the words due to someone's tongue swirling round.

Shizuru broke apart looking at the panting Natsuki. "Ara I presume Natsuki enjoyed that?" Shizuru asked as she smiled. "Y-yeah I guess but I'm going to get you back for that" Natsuki replied as she gave a playful smile to Shizuru. "Well we better get back to making that fruit salad" Shizuru said as she walked back over and went back to chopping.

Five minutes later they had gathered the fruit and placed it in the bowl. Natsuki walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer. She pulled out a white tray with ice cubes sitting in the ice tray. Natsuki twisted the tray as the ice began to break. She tipped the ice cubes into the salad bowl and closed the freezer door.

Shizuru began mixing the salad around with her hands. Natsuki slowly crept behind Shizuru, holding an ice cube in her hand. She quickly pulled Shizuru's shirt back near the neck area and dropped the ice cube down Shizuru's shirt. Shizuru felt a cold wet chill go down her back as she pulled her hands out to get the cause out of her back.

Natsuki broke into laughter as she watched Shizuru trying to get the ice cube out. Shizuru standing there with the ice cube in her hand smiled as she shoved the ice cube into Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki spat out the cube as the coldness was too much for her mouth.

Shizuru laughed quietly as Natsuki shot her a glare. "Aw Natsuki is so cute when she's angry" Shizuru smiled as she pinched Natsuki's cheek. "Okay, I'll get some bowls out" Natsuki pouted as she bent down. She opened the cupboard as she looked around for two bowls.

Shizuru seizing the opportunity for a little fun bent down and quickly unclasped Natsuki's bra. Natsuki felt her bra unclipped as it fell down onto the ground. Natsuki screamed as she picked up her bra backing away from the cupboard. Natsuki turned a deep red as Shizuru stood there laughing at the poor girl.

"Like I said Natsuki has nice breasts" Shizuru joked. Natsuki looked away she began clipping the bra back on. Finally getting it back on she found two bowls and spoons set out already. "Well, shall we?" Shizuru asked as she pulled out a serving spoon. Natsuki turning from embarrassed to happy walked over picking up her bowl.

Shizuru scooped out a bowlful of the fruit salad and served her and Natsuki a bowl. Shizuru walked off to the sitting room as Natsuki followed behind keeping an eye on Shizuru.

Shizuru sat down on the sofa as Natsuki sat next to her. Shizuru dug her spoon in pulling out an apricot and a grape eating it happily. Natsuki kept looking at Shizuru waiting for her to tease her.

Shizuru finished her bowl as Natsuki looked down to see her bowl was still half full. She dipped her spoon in but stopped as Shizuru placed her hand on Natsuki's. "Allow me" Shizuru said as she took the spoon out of Natsuki's hand. She scooped out some salad and fed it to the surprised looking Natsuki.

'Great now I'm getting fed by her, what next her eating Mayonnaise off my body? Mmm Mayonnaise' Natsuki thought. Natsuki felt the last of the salad go down her throat. 'Mmm the sweetness, that really hit the spot' Natsuki thought. "I presume Natsuki enjoyed that?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki nodded as she licked the spoon. "Is Natsuki still hot?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki looked to see that her body was beginning to sweat as she felt the heat come back. "I have an idea, Natsuki lie on her chest okay?" Shizuru asked. Before Natsuki could protest Shizuru was gone. Natsuki shrugging her shoulders lied down on the sofa on her chest resting her chin on a pillow.

She heard Shizuru walking in and the sound of something else. Shizuru sat down resting on her knees. "Now this may feel a bit cold" Shizuru said as she reached down. 'Cold what is she- ah!' Natsuki thought as she screamed quietly. Shizuru ran the ice cube down Natsuki causing Natsuki to close her eyes due to the coldness. Shizuru stopped as she unclipped Natsuki's bra.

"Shizu-ah" Natsuki moaned as Shizuru ran the ice cube up and down her back. "Just relax Natsuki, okay?" Shizuru asked as she began massaging Natsuki's back. Natsuki closed her eyes as the motions of Shizuru's hands relaxed her body. Shizuru pulled out another ice cube as she placed it on Natsuki's back.

Shizuru moved her head in closer as she gently blowed onto the ice cube. The coldness from the ice and Shizuru blowing blew a cold breeze onto Natsuki's back. Natsuki's back had grown use to the coldness now as Shizuru moved the ice cube around.

Shizuru slid her hand down Natsuki's back gently as it stopped at Natsuki's pants. Shizuru slid Natsuki's pants down a bit as she placed another rice cube down there and began moving it around gently. Natsuki began to moan as this was making her body tense up. Shizuru smiled as leaned down.

Gently planting kisses on Natsuki's back as she climbed up Natsuki's spine. "Shi…zu..ru" Natsuki could make out as the kisses were making her body start to heat up. Shizuru made her way to Natsuki's neck as she began sucking gently on her neck. Natsuki arched her back as Shizuru began to slowly wrap her arms around Natsuki's waist.

Shizuru began making circles on Natsuki's tummy causing the girl to let out a small laughter. Shizuru Slid her tongue up and down Natsuki's neck while keeping the slow pace with her hands. Natsuki was is in both moans and laughs as Shizuru was relaxing her. Shizuru pulled her head away then making fingers move around Natsuki's body, causing the girl to brake into laughter.

"Natsuki is ticklish" Shizuru said as she increased the pace of her tickling. Natsuki squirmed around trying to push Shizuru's hands away. "S-Shi ha ha zu ha ha ru ha ha stop ahaha" Natsuki laughed as she was now lying on her back. Shizuru pulled her hands back as she gently rested her head on Natsuki's stomach. Natsuki panting from all the tickling laid there quietly as she looked down at the calm Shizuru.

Natsuki smiled before noticing her bra was off and Shizuru wasn't the only thing she was staring at. Natsuki quickly sat up and once again clip her bra back on. Shizuru sat there looking at Natsuki as the girl stood in front of her. "Just for that Shizuru you're going to have to be punished" Natsuki said as she looked down at the girl.

"Ara what does Natsuki have in mind?" Shizuru asked as she tilted her head to the left. "Well first we're going to have to get rid of something" Natsuki replied as dived onto Shizuru. Shizuru didn't try to protest or stop as Natsuki's hand moved around her body.

Shizuru looked to see Natsuki sitting on her waist. Natsuki smiled as Shizuru looked to see her shirt was missing. "Ara I didn't know Natsuki was this horny" Shizuru said as she smiled. "You won't be smiling for long" Natsuki replied as she reached over to the bowl.

Natsuki pulled out an ice cube holding it in front of Shizuru. Shizuru's eyes widened as she tried to stop Natsuki. She couldn't move her arms as she looked to see they were tied with her shirt to the coffee table. "Ah Natsuki isn't this going a little too far?" Shizuru asked as she looked Natsuki. "This is for all the times you have teased me and used my body for your entertainment" Natsuki replied as she placed the ice cube on Shizuru's stomach.

Shizuru closed her eyes as she arched her back. Natsuki began drawing circles around Shizuru's belly button causing the girl to let out a moan. "I never knew Natsuki could be this mean, you haven't had Mayonnaise yet have you?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki widened her eyes then looking at Shizuru. "Thanks for the idea Shizuru" Natsuki replied as she got off. Shizuru laid there feeling a little worried as she heard the fridge door open.

'Ara this might be fun'

**To be continued… **

**Author: okay just so this doesn't go for a long time I'm going to do a second chapter in what happens next. This is only going to be a two chapter story no more, no less okay? Read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
